The Name Game
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Vossler and his wife decide what to name their unborn child. Prologue of "Beautiful Innocence"


Vossler sighed softly as he got home. He looked around and saw that it was quiet. He got a little concerned and went upstairs to the nursery and opened it. The old room that was left vacant was painted in a desert theme like the Giza plains but a little more colorful. There was a crib by the window, and a rocking chair in the corner where his nine month pregnant Amelia was sitting rubbing her stomach looking out the window. Vossler smiled and went over to her and knelt in front of her. She looked at him and smiled as he kissed her swollen stomach. She sighed happily and rubbed his head. Vossler hummed in approval.

"Hello little one," he said and nuzzled her stomach. "How's your day been? You being good for mommy?" he asked and laughed at Amelia's hiss as it kicked. He stared at her stomach lovingly and nuzzled it. "Good boy," he said and kissed her stomach. Amelia scoffed.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" she asked. Vossler chuckled and looked at her.

"A father always knows," he said and sighed happily nuzzling her stomach. "What do you want to name him?" he asked. She scoffed again and then smiled.

"I've been thinking...Tiberius?" Vossler pulled away looking at her strangely.

"After my father? No freaking way," she laughed and stroked his hair. "How about Zeus?" (Zay-yous) She shook her head.

"We're not naming him after my uncle," she groaned and rubbed her stomach. "See?" she said. They thought for a minute then she smiled getting up and walked, or as Vossler humorously made fun of her, waddled over to a large book shelf and pulled out the Azelas family tree book. Vossler looked at her curiously and walked next to her and held her hips kissing her shoulder as she flipped through the pictures of his family. She went to the middle where a painted portrait of the first Azelas that made the Order of the Raithwall age, Avalar Lucretius Ignatius Azelas. She looked at him over his shoulder. "Avalar?" she asked. He looked at the picture and smiled kissing her cheek.

"Not the full name, just the first name," he said. She cringed.

"No way," she said. "Just Avalar," she smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Avalar Reddas Azelas," he raised a brow at his wife gently.

"Reddas? Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"I want his name to live on in my family too Voss...he was like a father to me, he took me in when I was just a kid you know this," she said. He sighed and smiled at her. She gave him the pleading puppy eyes that made him melt.

"Okay, okay, Avalar Reddas Azelas it is," she giggled and hugged him gently. He held her back and looked at her stomach. "You hear that Avalar?" he said rubbing her stomach. He felt a bump against his hand and he smiled. Amelia laughed softly and kissed her husband softly on the lips. He smiled and rested his head on hers and stared into her eyes. Now all they had to do was wait.

Two weeks later Vossler was stroking Amelia's hair as she went through the first process of labor. The contractions and waiting for her to be dilated. She groaned in pain and held her stomach and squeezed his hand gently as another contraction went through her. He kissed her head and whispered soft words into her ear. Basch and Noah, who were the godfathers of Avalar and Ashe was the godmother, walked in the room and looked at them.

"How are you doing?" Noah asked Amelia. She just glared at him.

"How the fuck do think I'm doing?" she asked and gasped at the next contraction. They chuckled and Vossler kissed her lips. He looked at his friends and shrugged.

"At least she's not threatening to kill me, yet," he shuddered.

"And how are you doing?" Basch asked his long time friend. Vossler scoffed and looked at him.

"Nervous as all hell but I'm happy and so is she, but I think she's hurting to much to show it," he said and looked at her rolling on her side painfully. He stared at her sadly and rubbed her back. "How's your back?" he asked gently. She groaned buried her face into his neck.

"Hurts.." she said simply. He kissed her head and looked as the doctor came in. Basch and Noah left the room as the doctor came in. Vossler took her hand and rubbed it in both of his and kissed it.

"Well Lady Azelas it looks like you're ready," she said. Amelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "All right at the next contraction I'm going to need you to push okay?" she nodded and squeezed her husbands hand. Vossler smiled and kissed her head.

"You can do this babe," he said. She nodded and waited for the next contraction when it came she pushed hard and her eyes squeezed shut. When it passed she laid back panting as Vossler kissed her forehead. "That's it baby," he said. She moaned in pain as another one came she pushed again and felt the pressure lifting.

"Excellet Lady Azelas one more push," the doctor said. She nodded and pushed hard again and a cry was heard. She laid back as the pain subsided panting hard. Vossler smiled as he kissed her head and smiled lovingly.

"You did great," he said and looked up as the nurse put their child into his arms. He looked at the bundle and smiled. "It's our little boy," he said and placed him in her arms. Amelia smiled and wrapped Avalar up gently. He had a layer of green hair on his head like his mother the rest belonged to Vossler. Amelia smiled and kissed his head tears of joy falling down her face.

"Avalar," she whispered. "Welcome to the world my little one," she said and looked at her husband. Vossler smiled and kissed her lips and stroked his sons head. "He looks so much like you," she said. Vossler chuckled and sat on the bed next to her.

"He's got your hair and your cute nose," he said kissing her nose. She laughed and nuzzled him lovingly and handed him their son.

"Take him and hold him for a little while, I need...rest," she said and slowly began to fall asleep. Vossler smiled and held his son against his chest looking at him. It was then he felt his life become totally complete. His career was amazing, he had a beautiful wife that loved him, best friends that stood by him, and a beautiful son that he would protect with his life. Second to Amelia he loved this child more than his country and coming from him that says a lot. He held the little bundle close as he sat down and stared at him. Other than his wedding day...he'd never been happier than he was right now holding his son. He leaned down and kissed his head.

"I love you," he said.

* * *

><p><p>

To see Vossler's thoughts about Avalar go to "Beautiful Innocence" R&R please.


End file.
